ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Dimensional Inverter (IDW)
Not to confused with Dimensional Inverter from The Real Ghostbusters The Dimensional Inverter is a device invented by Ray Stantz and Egon Spengler to detect fallout from a dimensional breach.Peter Venkman (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1" (2014) (Comic p.12). Peter says: "''Sides, you and Egon built a big, expensive toy to warn us if bad vibes were in the air, right?"Winston Zeddemore (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1" (2014) (Comic p.13). Winston says: "'Rays says 'Fallout from a dimensional breach.'" History In the wake of encounters with gods and demons like Gozer, The Collectors, and Tiamat, Egon and Ray built a device programmed to detect for any dimensional breaches. While the Ghostbusters were out capturing a troublesome Class 5 ghost, the Dimensional Inverter went off. After going over it with a KUD meter and checking the guys' notes, Kylie Griffin determined the device had detected a potential Class 7 on the East Side. When Janine Melnitz simply told the guys Kylie said a "big ping," Kylie got annoyed. The Ghostbusters drove and scanned, until they discovered Chi-You in the Emmanuel Baptist Church. Some time after the Dimensional Bleed incident, Ray and Egon attempted to recalibrate the sensor array set-up on the Dimensional Inverter. Ray asked for the needle nose pliers and sarcastically commented finding a working security measure for the Interspatial Teleportation Unit was easier. Egon felt the level of difficulty was comparable. As soon as Ray finished, the Inverter sensed an extra-dimensional incursion and the alarm sounded. They were surprised to see Donatello cross over. Donatello quickly explained he and his brothers were attacked by strange entities. The strange entities, The Collectors, crossed over and grabbed Donatello. Egon set the Inverter to track the Collectors as they crossed dimension to dimension.Donatello (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2" (2017) (Comic p.5). Donatello says: "C'mon, how is it you can even set up an alarm to track something like that across dimensions?" Data from the dimensional breach alarm allowed Egon's simulation to more accurately predict when the Collectors would capture the others. They had even less than under a day to figure out to capture the demons. Trivia *The Inverter was only described in the script as a "fully lit-up KIRBY-STYLE machine."Erik Burnham (2015). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Director's Cut" (2015) (Comic p.43). Erik writes: "Kylie is in the fore, checking out the fully lit-up KIRBY-STYLE machine." Appearances IDW Comics *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters **Issue #1 **Issue #2 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 **Issue #1 **Issue #2 ***Egon alludes the Dimensional Inverter on page 5.Egon Spengler (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2" (2017) (Comic p.5). Egon Spengler says: "Hold that thought - it seems the computer has revised its calculations with further data from the dimensional breach alarm." References Gallery DimensionalInverterIDW02.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 DimensionalInverterIDW03.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 DimensionalInverterIDW04.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 DimensionalInverterIDW05.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 Category:Equipment Category:IDW Equipment